swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kicka Empire
|restored=260 ABY as Third Galactic Empire (Fel) *262 ABY as Second Kicka Empire |era=}} The Kicka Empire was the successor to the Galactic Empire under Emperor Gore and the Fifth Sith Empire under Sith Emperor Jaster Fel. The Kicka Empire in 260 ABY was the dominant Galactic government in the galaxy. The Kicka Empire was lead by Kicka Emperor Hadrian Kicka and later Alaric Kicka and maintained a vast political and military power base. The Kicka Empire was run daily by the Grand Vizier, the Supreme Commander of the Empire known as the Executor who was Roan Hask a former Imperial Inquisitor whom came to the Emperor's attention and was swiftly promoted and later Zven Straum. The Kicka Empire was formally ran day to day by the Council of Moffs but when numerous Moffs started to ally themselves with former Grand Moff Ziliyia Sillistia the Emperor disbanded the council and had it's members purged. The Kicka Empire was dissolved in 260 ABY when Emperor Hadrian Kicka disappeared with a cryptic message to his closest followers, the Third Galactic Empire (Fel) succeeded the Kicka Empire. However when Jaster Fel abdicated after a series of events which culminated in his death, Alaric Kicka became the second Kicka Emperor and proclaimed a new Kicka Empire. In 265 ABY after the disastrous defeats at Rendili, Coruscant and throughout the galaxy the Kicka Empire was forced by the Coruscant Accords to dissolve and the Kicka family to give up all claims on the Imperial throne. After the Kicka family withdrew from the galaxy Jolan Saris, once Commissioner of the Imperial Security Bureau became Grand Vizier and effectively took the reigns of the Empire. Rise of Power The Kicka Empire begun as the Sith Empire under Jaster Fel, the Sith Emperor and close friend to Aeaolen Kicka™, Hadrian's father. Hadrian was an Imperial Director, a member of the Sith Empire who sat on the Council which helped run and lead the Empire. Hadrian didn't partake much in his uncles vision of a Sith Galaxy; while not openly stating he would not follow him he begun to work against the Sith taking over the galaxy. Hadrian served as Executor before the creation of the Sith Empire by his father and his uncle he was bitter at the fact he was stripped of such a title and wanted to see the Kicka family restored to the throne of the Emperor. Hadrian begun with gathering a loyal following of former Imperial officers and members of his own class of officers who had served with him as Executor. Hadrian saw his opportunity when Sith Emperor, his uncle was away. Seizing power on Bastion and the what was formerly known as Imperial Space. Though he openly rebelled against the Empire, Fel hadn't wanted to kill him. Fel wished to become Dark Lord of the Sith once again. Hadrian granted him that wish by placing him as the Dark Lord; Hadrian formed numerous branches of a new government such as a Council of Moffs and an Imperial military. Soon Hadrian declared the Sith and Imperial split and different, giving way for the New Sith Order and the Kicka Empire. Hadrian soon begun to plot domination of the Outer Rim. Early Followers In the early time of the Empire, Hadrian had gained a few followers which would influence many of his policies and actions throughout the course of his reign. Though some of them are dead they are considered founders by many within the Empire itself; though they are not worshiped or looked upon like the Emperor many of them are revered in the halls of the Imperial Palace. Hadrian occasionally will honor them with parades on their homeworlds. Only Lord Inquisitor Palatine has a ship named after him, and that is the Emperor's flagship. Lord Inquisitor Palatine A shadowy Inquisitor who served as an Inquisitor under Hadrian's father, Aeaolen. Bearing the title and rank of Lord Inquisitor Palatine bore immense influence and power within the first Imperial Inquisition and later left the Inquisition but kept the title as a sense of nobility and honor. Palatine grew close to Hadrian and tutored him in the arts of interrogation and torture. Palatine was also instrumental in Hadrian's immense knowledge of the Imperial Code. Palatine is claimed to be dead by official state records but many are unsure if he is. Sith Lord Hecate A member of the Fifth Sith Empire and a Sith Lord who rather enjoyed a high level of living under the Galactic Empire was swift to come to Hadrian's aide when Hadrian begun the breakaway process. Once Hadrian had fully broken away Hadrian formed the Dark Jedi, an elite group of dark sided force followers who followed the will of the Emperor and enforced his will brutally, Hecate soon became the Dark Jedi Overlord and held the position until Order 66 was issued in early 260 ABY. While Dark Jedi Overlord, Hecate had taught Hadrian much of the dark side of the force. Numerous claims are that the Emperor killed the Overlord himself, but whatever the story is...he is likely dead. Andal Pestage A member of the Imperial Administration when it was handled by the Executor during the Galactic Empire. Andal is the great great grandson of the former Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, Emperor Palpatine's right hand. Andal and Hadrian became close friends and soon were involved with numerous plots and ploys throughout the Empire. Andal first served as Grand Vizier when Hadrian first founded the Kicka Empire but soon abolished the position and then recreated it during early 260 ABY. General Kyras Though not entirely known throughout the Empire, now High General Kyras was a good friend of Hadrian before he was the Emperor. Kyras had served as a military liaison between Imperial and Sith troops and was damn good at his job, however his passion stood with the air and that was evident by his repeated attempts to join the Imperial Navy and Starfighter Corp but failing to meet certain requirements. When Hadrian founded the Kicka Empire, Kyras followed in hope to use his friendship to gain a spot. Hadrian however had different plans, the creation of the Imperial Drop Troopers, which Kyras came to command. Now a High General, Kyras continues to serve the Empire. Outer Rim Dominance Hadrian moved quickly to secure the Outer Rim of the Galaxy and use it to his advantage, the New Republic controlled much of the inner rim and most of the Galaxy, the way it had always been. Hadrian was able to secure most of the Outer Rim with little loss; the only problem he encountered was often partisan resistance long after the Empire had established on the world. The partisan resistance lead Hadrian to start creating garrison units on numerous Imperial worlds; the Imperial Army took over much of the garrison duty. The Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. was effectively becoming the single battleforce of the Empire while the Imperial Army took a backseat. Securing many worlds such as Gori and Yaga Minor and further imposing his dominance in the Corporate Sector Authority allowed Hadrian greater wealth. As the Kicka Empire accumulated massive wealth and were beginning to amass massive armies Hadrian begun to surround himself with a loyal following of new age officers who took to his vision of a Galactic Empire. The followers of his father were slowly being done away with; as the dominance on the outer rim continued more and more officers took to Hadrian and swore their loyalty; the Imperial Oath became an extremely important piece of the Imperial Military as well as branches of the Imperial government. Hadrian soon after the conquest of the Outer Rim turned his eyes to the rest of the galaxy. Sovereign War and Galactic Dominion The Sovereign War was Hadrian's way to conquer the galaxy. Surrounding himself with numerous high profile commanders such as High Admiral Haran, newly appointed Executor Roan Hask, Admiral Vincent Vyrk and Grand Commissioner Ziliyia Sillistia as well as other officers who were close to the new group of officers which came to form a cabal of elite officers which would steer the Kicka Empire to dominance across the galaxy. The first of the assaults was on Corellia, the First Battle of Corellia (Sovereign War) was a stalemate. As the war progressed it wasn't the war which troubled the Empire it was internal changes which made the Empire stumble and falter. From changes within the Imperial government to changes with organizations within the Empire to organizing troops and armies. Hadrian somehow maintained the will to have the Empire stick together and not fall into a civil war which could have easily lead to the Empire's defeat and the Galactic Alliance running the galaxy. Hadrian made progress in 259 ABY and early 260 ABY when he eliminated the Council of Moffs and much of the Imperial government and restructured it to be much like the Galactic Empire under the first Emperor, Palpatine. The Office of Grand Vizier returned to use and prominence while organizations such as the Imperial Department of Justice lead by the Procurator of Justice returned to handle the legislative means of the Empire. Hadrian also capitalized on the death of Gavin Darkstar the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance. Hadrian had already secured Coruscant as the former Vice Chief Trask had betrayed the Galactic Alliance and let the Empire walk right into Coruscant. After the capture of Coruscant many systems within the galaxy openly declared allegiance to the Empire; and a few secretly supported the newly formed New Republic but dared to say they were independent systems. Imperial Purges Throughout the course of the Kicka Empire, Hadrian has taken personal purges through the Empire and has other done so. Some of the largest Imperial Purges were done by Ziliyia Sillistia in the open months of the Kicka Empire. The Council of Death is on of the most secret and hidden purges of the Empire, High Inquisitor Silas Kicka is tasked with carrying out purges throughout the Empire now as he is the head of the Imperial Inquisition, the Inquisitorious. The Emperor has made it clear no more Dark Jedi will be tolerated within his Empire; having issued Order 66 once again to eliminate the entirety of the Dark Jedi forces which once served him. Dissolution In the year 260 ABY the Emperor, Hadrian Kicka, travelled to the Keldrath Sector, forewarned of an advancing Republic task force sent to liberate the sector. He arrived at Keldrath some time before the task force and would have fought them had he not departed under mysterious circumstances for reasons he revealed to no-one. His departure left a vacancy in the throne, one that letters left by the former emperor indicated should be filled by the Warlord, Fel. Little is known about why the Emperor left, his uncle and family friend would continue the legacy of the Kicka Empire, though not under the exact name of the Kicka Empire, his uncle, Fel, reformed the Galactic Empire. ''Second'' Kicka Empire Alaric Kicka succeeded Jaster Fel as Emperor of the Empire in 262 ABY. Jaster Fel had ordered a retreat from a large portion of the known galaxy, leaving a power vacuum in numerous parts of space and allowed the New Republic to come in an gain hundreds of member worlds which bolstered their ranks. This was helped when in the emergency Supreme Chancellery Election of 262 ABY when Senator Aristacule Reeve was elected as Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. Chanellor Reeve's reforms allowed the New Republic military to prosper and hundreds of new worlds entered the New Republics fold. Alaric had been a loyal Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Army and enjoyed his various commands throughout the Empire, it was at a gala which the Imperial High Council called and attended that Alaric was told by High Marshal Marr Krieger and Field Marshal Halis Archik that the Emperor Fel had abdicated in favor of no one. Alaric met with Director-General of the IDMCR and was thrown into a world of becoming Emperor. Alaric eventually became Kicka Emperor in Helona of 262 ABY. Alaric's coronation speech was held in the Imperial Parade Grounds. His speech promised galactic dominion and a restoration of the New Order. At the onset of Alaric' reign two new Imperial Departments were founded, they were the Imperial Department of Occupation, Resettlement and Territories'' led by the '''Overseer and the Imperial Department of Communications, Information and Propaganda'' led by the '''High Censor. Alaric encroached even further on the life of everyday Imperial citizens by increasing the funding and size of Coalition for the Preservation of the New Order. Tyrus Kicka, the brother of Alaric became the Overseer and created the Imperial Commissariats entirely run and directed by members of COMPNOR and a breeding ground for the New Order. The Imperial Department of Communications, Information and Propaganda and the High Censor directly started working with the COMPNOR branch of Overwatch which was responsible for all media within the Empire. Alaric's reign has seen a massive change in foreign policy compared to when Hadrian or even Fel reigned as Emperor. Alaric brought an end to the favored treatment of force sensitives and in 264 ABY issued an Imperial Decree stating that the New Sith Order was to be disbanded and hunted down. Alaric's reign also saw an increase in a new military nobility which surrounded Alaric in his Imperial Court. Perhaps the most far changing difference in Alaric's tenure as Emperor is the fact that COMPNOR has become an agency which has acted directly as the arm of the Emperor in handling business within the Empire. Imperial Government *'Main Article:' Imperial Government under the Kicka Empire Imperial Military The Imperial Military is very similar to the Galactic Empire and the subsequent Remnant and Empires which followed. The Kicka Empire military is divided into three branches: the Imperial Army, Imperial Navy and the Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. (Kicka Empire). The Imperial Military is handled by the Imperial Executor who is Supreme Commander while the Emperor acts as Commander-in-Cief. The highest command in the Imperial Military is Imperial High Command which comprises Imperial Army General Staff, the Imperial_Navy#Imperial_Admiralty and finally the Imperial Stormtrooper High Command. Bbefore 260 ABY the Dark Jedi Order existed, serving the Emperor as commanders and servants to his will however Emperor Hadrian re-issued Order 66 and mercilessly hunted down the remaining Dark Jedi within the Empire. Imperial Economy wip Astrography The Kicka Empire in it's infancy comprised mostly the outer rim and a few essential worlds throughout the galaxy, however towards the end of it's reign and at it's greatest height, the Kicka Empire comprised over 90% of the known galaxy. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12423 *3 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12427 *4 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12428 *5 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12426 *6 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12425 *7 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=13114 Category:Factions Category:Kicka Empire Category:Galactic Empire